blue_bomber_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BlueSpeeder
Hey BlueSpeeder? Wassup? Didn't know you restarted the Graphic Wiki. You should put a message that redirects one from that wiki to this one. Just sayin'. We have a lot to cover here, so many pages to do!!! <:( I'm a nobody! 00:41, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Can I help out? If so leave a message on my talk page about how I can help, and how I should edit pages/create pages. I'm a nobody! 01:32, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Whoawhoawhoa. BBGW is closed? Wat. The True Ultimate Silver Fan (Contact this...thing.) 21:39, April 13, 2014 (UTC) It's going to be closed? NOOOO(insert 100 more O's)! Wh- (reads your profile) Never mind. The True Ultimate Silver Fan (Contact this...thing.) 21:44, April 13, 2014 (UTC) BTW, are you able to make sub pages too? Cause I forgot how to make them and if I can. The True Ultimate Silver Fan (Contact this...thing.) 21:53, April 13, 2014 (UTC) About that photos Sorry about that issue we had. I didn't knew at first. Just let me know on the things I shouln't do here on my talk page if you have any time since I keep forgeting stuff. The_NJerseyan (Talk) 12:27 AM, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I see that some people are editing this wiki now. Are we allowed to edit this wiki yet, BlueSpeeder? I'm a nobody! 03:32, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, you. Big cool friend man. I want you and BlueFlameAman to talk. Can you try and get in touch with him? All-Gigue (talk) 03:49, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Yo, its been a long time... Hey. Just stopping by for a quick visit. I knows its though now that I have to focus on college soon. Anyway, I've been busy with School though its my last days at school before I graduate, but soon, I'll return to BBCW for the most part to catch up with Worlds Unite and the other things. IT may take a while since I need to focus with the finals but rest assured, it'll be ready as soon as I'm back in the game. - NOS Sterling (talk) 10:49 PM, June 12, 2015 (UTC) : Blue! I didn't knew you come in here. Don't delete it yet. I'm still considering giving a chance to keep running with someone... I don't want it gone for good and start over from scratch. I'm doing fine with college though I've just... Well, I've been very busy and I don't know if I'll be able to return. For now, I have to focus on a lot of assignments but yeah. : Oh and By the way, don't call me NJ anymore. Call me Nexus, I'll tell you why when I DM you on Twitter (look for the BBCW News username, in case). I'm starting something new but I'm hoping to get things set up. I have a lot of thoughts If I should give it away or not, Its been a hard time to think. Of course, College is never easy and it requires me a lot of time. I have finals exams in four weeks and I need plenty of time to get ready to finish up the Spring Semester. But you'll have to understand, someone is going to have to keep this place up and running, now that the Comics are now over or under a hiatus or something. I'll have to think about whether or not I'll continue editing or not, but its not easy. For now, you'll have to keep this place up until the semester ends, maybe by May 13 though I wanna relax and try to find a summer job in the mean while. Maybe I could spend a few days working on the Wiki and maintaining it. It may not be easy but we'll get things done. : Anyway, I'll have to some stuff to work on so I'll see you later. - DLR Nexus 3:35 AM, April 9, 2016 (UTC)